


Fotos en la pared

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Assistant!Harry, Eating Disorders, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Model, Model!Louis, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love, desorden alimenticio, mas fluff que angst, modelaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Louis es un modelo inseguro y arrogante y Harry el asistente que quizás dijo que su trasero era bonito.<br/>O Louis está roto y Harry quiere repararlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotos en la pared

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que subo a esta página. Ojalá les guste y dejen comentarios y ¿Kudos? :)   
> -Bambi

Louis estaba harto de que lo tachen de “gay” porque sí, él era un modelo de alta costura bastante femenino y se preocupaba mucho por estar lo suficientemente delgado como para poder pasar de percha de ropa y que cualquier prenda se amolde a su cuerpo a la perfección, y definitivamente no le importaba que los maquilladores cubran sus imperfecciones con base de maquillaje (aunque él estaba seguro de que casi no tenía imperfecciones) pero ¿acaso por eso debía ser gay? Absolutamente no.   
Pero… para ser sinceros sí era algo gay, aunque realmente no recordaba la última vez que siquiera había tenido sexo, a pesar de que hombres y mujeres por igual cantidades se le tiraban encima constantemente, porque Louis afirmaba que su trabajo era más importante. Había luchado toda su vida por ser reconocido en el medio y ahora lo había conseguido ¿Quién tiene tiempo para el sexo cuando tienes todo lo que quieres profesionalmente?   
*  
“Maldita sea” dijo Louis entrando furioso a su camerino mientras se miraba al espejo “Maldito trasero gordo y horrible” casi gritaba poniéndose de perfil para analizarlo mejor y en ese momento escuchó una risita, se volteó para ver quien estaba allí, quizás Zayn, que era con quien compartía camerinos cuando hacía una colaboración con su agencia (Louis solo aceptaba que Zayn comparta el lugar con él, porque consideraban que estaban al mismo nivel de reconocimiento y además eran tan completamente opuestos que nunca representaría una competencia así que sí, Zayn podía usar su camerino, que era uno de los mejores, por cierto) pero al darse vuelta se encontró con un desconocido de ojos verdes y cabellos rizados, un desconocido que se estaba riendo de él “¿Quién eres tú?” Preguntó Louis furioso, furioso porque se estaban riendo de él, furioso porque el pantalón que tenía que modelar no le quedaba como esperaba que le quedase (a pesar de que todos decían que se le veía bien) y furioso porque tenía hambre, ya que no había desayunado, ni almorzado, ni nada, porque sabía que ese bendito pantalón le causaría problemas, odiaba los pantalones ajustados y sobretodo odiaba el hambre. “Harry” se presentó el extraño “Soy el nuevo asistente” y Harry sonaba avergonzado porque aparentemente no había querido soltar la risa en voz alta “¿Y qué te resulta tan gracioso, Harry?” Louis seguía echando humos por los oídos “Nada” respondió Harry ya bastante colorado y Louis se acercó a él, y también se puso un poquito furioso porque a pesar de que se notaba que el chico de rulos era más joven que él, lo pasaba por bastantes centímetros y Louis definitivamente odiaba no ser alto, porque era uno de los pocos modelos que no medían como 1,90 y este asistente desfachatado podría ser tranquilamente uno de esos modelos a los que Louis odiaba “Dímelo” Ordenó Louis “Dímelo porque quiero reírme yo también” Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos (fulminándolo, mejor dicho) a pesar de la diferencia de estatura. “Yo… yo solo reí porque no pienso que tu trasero sea precisamente horrible…” Dijo Harry con timidez y Louis parpadeó, realmente no se esperaba eso, quizás era lo último que había pensado que diría el chico y enrojeció, sin saber por qué, es decir, no era para nada la primera vez que alguien lo elogiaba, es más, tenía que convivir con elogios todos los días, pero lo que dijo el adolescente lo dejó totalmente a la deriva “¿Quién te preguntó?” Le dijo de a pesar de que él acababa de preguntárselo, y salió del camerino tan rápido como pudo.  
*  
Y luego de ese encuentro era rara la vez que Louis se cruzaba con Harry, porque generalmente los horarios de los modelos y de los asistentes no coincidían, aunque Louis tenía que admitir que Harry sabía hacer su trabajo, no recordaba la última vez que su camerino estaba en tan buenas condiciones.  
Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos o las escazas ocasiones que encontraba a Harry en su camerino (porque cada vez que Louis entraba Harry debía irse) Louis lo saludaba con un seco “hola” la verdad ni siquiera él sabía porque le había molestado el comentario de Harry, es decir, la verdad es que no lo había molestado tanto, solo se sentía un poco avergonzado por todo el hecho en general.  
*  
*  
Louis ya no aguantaba los sollozos, estaba acurrucado en el pequeño diván que tenía en su camarín a pesar de que ya todos se habían ido de la agencia, porque ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayan dado a él la campaña? Había trabajado tan duro para ser la portada y apenas si le había tocado modelar en algunas fotografías, está bien, quizás él no tenía tanta experiencia como ese modelo pero realmente se había esforzado y no tuvo que chupar ninguna polla para trabajar, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había ingerido algo que no fuera lechuga o apio, quizás un trozo de queso cuando ya sentía que necesitaba comer algo consistente, y tampoco se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que había bebido algo que no fuera agua, pero el idiota de Tom tenía que haber obtenido el empleo porque era el chupapollas favorito de su jefe ¡Y ni siquiera era un modelo exclusivo de la empresa! Solo se acostaba con él. Se estaba mordiendo la mano para contener el llanto y no supo exactamente cuando había perdido la conciencia.  
*  
“Louis” Sintió que lo llamaban “Louis, despierta” y Louis abrió los ojos con dificultad, y a pocos centímetros de su cara tenía a un Harry mirándolo con cara afligida “¿Estas bien?” Le preguntó dándole espacio para incorporarse, aunque era obvio que no lo estaba, porque tenía los ojos hinchados y lágrimas secas ya convertidas en lagañas rodeando estos. Y entonces Louis recordó que no obtuvo el trabajo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y Harry lo hizo entonces, a pesar de que casi no se conocían y de que Louis apenas si quería saludarlo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que Louis llore en su hombro, calmándolo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, mientras Louis balbuceaba entre lágrimas cosas como lo injusto que era y sobre lo mucho que había trabajado. Hasta que en algún momento dejó de llorar y Harry lo separó, secándole la humedad de las mejillas “Ya está…” le dijo y le acarició el pelo “No me digas que habrá más trabajos por favor, porque yo quería este” le pidió Louis y en verdad sonó como un niño “No lo haré” Prometió Harry a pesar de todo “Son cerca de las once de la noche Louis, creo que deberías ir a dormir un poco” y Louis suspiró “Gracias Harry…” y a Louis no le costó para nada decirlo a pesar de que tenía un orgullo enorme, Harry sonrió “Sabes mi nombre…” Le dijo y Louis alzó las cejas “Claro, tú me lo dijiste” “Si… lo sé, es solo que pensé que no lo recordabas” “Oh…” Harry que en algún momento se había sentado en el diván, se puso de pie “Bueno, debemos irnos, tienes suerte de que yo cierre la agencia los lunes” bromeó Harry y Louis también se puso de pie “¿En qué vuelves a casa?” Preguntó y Harry frunció el ceño “En tren” “Te llevaré a casa” Propuso Louis “No” se apresuró a decir Harry “No tienes que hacerlo” “Quiero hacerlo” Le dijo Louis “Es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias a ti no pasaré la noche en ese incomodo diván” e intentó sonreír “Vivo bastante lejos de aquí” le dijo Harry porque en realidad no quería ser una molestia para Louis “No hay problema Harry”.  
*  
Y el camino fue silencioso yendo hacia lo de Harry porque ambos estaban un poco incomodos, Harry solo hablaba cuando tenía que indicarle donde doblar o hacia dónde ir, y Louis hacía comentarios al azar sobre el tránsito o el frio que hacía.   
Y cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía el chico el silencio se profundizó aún más y Louis se preguntaba si era solo él el que no quería despedirse aún, porque había olvidado la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado y prestado su hombro para que llore.   
Harry carraspeó luego de un momento y Louis casi había olvidado que estaban allí “Bueno…” Le dijo pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Harry se le adelantó “¿Ya comiste?” y Louis pensó en mentir, pensó en decirle que sí porque probablemente el chico no tuviera nada de lo que Louis podía comer, pero al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera tenía el trabajo “La verdad no…” Le dijo y Harry sonrió casi con tristeza “Lo supuse, ¿Por qué no te preparo algo?” Propuso pero al ver que Louis no decía nada y lo miraba con indecisión en los ojos agregó “Digo… si es que quieres, al fin y al cabo ni me conoces pero…” “Si, está bien” lo interrumpió Louis y bajó del coche antes de que su cerebro manipulador lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.  
Entraron al edificio, que era antiguo, pero acogedor, nada que ver con lo ultramoderno que era el de Louis, que era todo minimalismo y metal, este al contrario, era todo madera y escalones crujientes. Porque Harry le había advertido a Louis que ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que el elevador funcionaba. Por suerte para Louis el apartamento de Harry estaba en el tercer piso y no en el séptimo.  
“Ponte cómodo” Le dijo Harry una vez estuvieron adentro y se sacó el abrigo, Louis hizo lo mismo y antes de siquiera poder mirar el lugar posó sus ojos en el largo torso de Harry al que se le notaban cada uno de los músculos porque tenía una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba a la perfección. El lugar era pequeño, pero lindo, estaba un poco desordenado con algunas prendas de ropa aquí y allá pero Louis pensó que era normal porque al fin y al cabo seguramente Harry era un estudiante y no le daba mucho tiempo para acomodar. Había muchas fotos en las paredes, pegadas con cinta de papel, la mayoría en blanco y negro, pero ninguna era de Harry, se fijó Louis. La cocina y la salita estaban unidas, así que se sentó en un sofá que olía a nuevo y se quedó mirando unas fotos que estaban sobre la mesita de café mientras Harry preparaba la comida.  
“Son muy buenas” sentenció y Harry volteó la cabeza sin comprender “Las fotos, quiero decir, ¿las tomaste tú?” y Harry sonrió “Así es” Le dijo y siguió en lo suyo, el aroma empezó a inundar el cuarto y el estómago de Louis empezó a rugir del hambre porque hace mucho no comía algo que oliera de esa manera, pero gracias a Dios, pensó Louis, Harry estaba lo bastante lejos como para que el sonido no llegase a sus oídos. “Pero no hay ninguna tuya” Le dijo luego de un rato, sin siquiera pensar en lo que salía de sus labios. Y Harry otra vez sonreía pero esta vez sin mirar a Louis mientras revolvía algo “No me gusta tomarme fotos a mí mismo” y Louis quería preguntarle porqué a alguien tan lindo no le gustaría tomarse fotos a si mismo pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió mirando.   
Y la comida estaba lista después de un rato, era pasta con mucha salsa encima, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron con miedo aunque en realidad se le hacía agua la boca “Yo… eh… no puedo comer esto” Le dijo Louis y Harry rió “No me digas, ¿Las tres P?” le preguntó en broma y Louis frunció el ceño sin entender lo que decía “Oh, vamos, no pan, no pastas y no postre” Explicó Harry y Louis casi rio “Algo así pero no carbohidratos en general” le dijo y Harry se puso serio mientras depositaba la comida sobre la mesita de café y se sentaba a su lado, Louis ya se había percatado antes de que no había una mesa de verdad, solo la de café y un desayunador, así que dio por sentado que comerían allí “Supuse que debía ser algo así… pero cada día estas más flaco Louis, y de verdad creo que deberías comer un poco más, aunque sea por hoy, ¿Qué mal podría hacerte?” Y Louis no pensaba eso, la verdad es que un solo plato de pasta podría hacerle mucho mal “Vamos Louis, solo un poco, no hace falta que acabes el plato” y Louis terminó aceptando, a pesar de que el nunca aceptaba comida con muchas calorías no importa cuánto su madre le rogara y si la aceptaba (lo que pasaba muy rara vez) terminaba doblado frente al retrete lanzando todo para luego comer un plato de ensalada antes de dormir, porque él no estaba enfermo, no hasta un punto muy extremo al menos, solo… prefería ahorrarse los malos momentos que sentía cuando un pantalón no le quedaba como esperaba o una camisa no cerraba tan fácilmente como le gustaría y él no estaba enfermo porque nunca tenía atracones de comida, solo era muy, muy exigente y haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no engordar, pero esta vez se prometió no botar la comida luego. Y mientras comían conversaban, se conocían, Harry le contó que tenía apenas 19 años (3 menos que Louis) y que estaba estudiando fotografía en Londres pero en realidad era de Holmes Chapel y que extrañaba mucho a su madre y a su hermana, también le dijo que estaba trabajando en su agencia porque admiraba muchísimo a los fotógrafos que andaban por allí y que incluso alguna vez le llegó a pedir autógrafos a algunos y mientras comían Harry bebía vino barato y Louis agua porque la regla del alcohol no la iba a romper ni por él y en un momento le preguntó “¿Y nunca has pensado en modelar?” y Harry le respondió con una carcajada que casi ofende a Louis “¿Qué?” le preguntó serio y Harry aún reía “¿Yo? ¿Modelo? ¿De verdad Louis?” “Pues claro que de verdad, podrías serlo con facilidad, solo… mírate” le dijo bajando la cabeza porque decir eso lo avergonzó un poco (siempre decía cosas que luego lo avergonzaban, pero parece que su cerebro se negaba a pensar antes de hablar) “Me veo” le dijo “Y no encajo para nada con el estereotipo modelo, igualmente si fuera como… tú…” Y Harry ahora también estaba algo avergonzado pero el vino le hacía hablar un poquito de más “Tampoco lo haría, es solo… prefiero estar detrás de la cámara que frente a ella” “Eres más bonito que yo” Le dijo Louis poniendo su plato vacío en la mesita y Harry hacía lo mismo “Y más alto” y Harry otra vez reía “Nadie es más bonito que tú, Louis” le dijo y esta vez ambos estaban sonrosados, Harry estiró su brazo y le tocó a Louis el pelo “No lo suficiente como para que me den el empleo” Dijo Louis intentando quitar tensión al asunto aunque recordar ese detalle le dolía un poquito. “¿Louis?” Dijo Harry y Louis parpadeó mirándolo a los ojos, que eran de un verde infinito “¿Hm?” “Puedo… ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?” Pidió Harry y Louis no se esperaba esto, “Yo… eh... sí, claro” le dijo y Harry se puso de pie, alejándose de Louis y Louis sentía el vacío que había dejado a su lado.  
Harry volvió casi dos minutos después (y no es que Louis estuviera contándolos) con una cámara muy moderna en sus manos, le habrá costado un pastón, pensó Louis y sin previo aviso Harry disparó la cámara tomando de sorpresa a Louis “Hey” se quejó “No estaba preparado” Harry sonrió y dejo ver esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Louis “Son mejores cuando no las esperas” afirmó Harry y volvió a disparar el flash “¡Harry!” se quejó Louis entre risas y Harry seguía tomando fotos, Louis levantó el brazo tapando la cámara y entonces Harry hace un puchero que logra que a Louis se le formen corazones en las pupilas “Ya para” le pide, Harry lo hace porque posiblemente el hiciera cualquier cosa que Louis le pidiera y pone la cámara en la mesita de café junto con los platos sucios “Las pegaré en la pared” le dice mientras vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y Louis está más rosadito de lo usual “Pero no hay otros chicos allí” le dice aunque casi es una pregunta porque es cierto, solo había fotos de chicas que Louis supuso que podían ser su mamá y su hermana y Harry se encoje de hombros “Deberías sentirte honrado por ser el primero en inaugurar la sección de chicos de mi pared, además no consigues tomarle fotos al gran Louis Tomlinson todos los días” Le dice y Louis le da una sonrisa de reproche “Creo que debería ser exclusivo” Harry rió por la ocurrencia de Louis “Okey ¿no quieres también un mural solo con tus fotos?” Preguntó sarcástico “Creo que sería estupendo” respondió este.  
Y luego de un rato más de charlas sin sentidos era muy tarde para Louis, que a pesar de todo tenía que ir mañana a la agencia, y era probable que no pudiera dormir más que unas tres horas, así que se tuvo que despedir. Ya en la puerta del apartamento, Harry casi lo invita a quedarse en su casa pero las probabilidades de que Louis aceptaran eran muy pocas así que le propuso otra cosa “¿Qué tal si mañana te preparo otra vez la cena?” le dijo recostado sobre el marco de la puerta mientras se despedían “Eh… no” y Harry parpadeó y se puso serio de golpe “No, no, lo que quiero decir es que no puedo comer algo así dos días seguidos, aunque me encantaría estuvo delicioso, en serio Harry” y este intentó volver a sonreír pero lo que salió fue algo más que forzado “Pero…” le dijo Louis y a Harry casi que le brillaron los ojos “¿Qué tal el sábado?” y esta vez la sonrisa de Harry no fue forzada “Claro” le dijo y estiró su mano hasta que encontró la mejilla de Louis quien estaba sorprendentemente quieto “Cuidate… ¿si?” le pidió y Louis solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Harry se agachó acercando su cara a donde estaba su mano y le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que fue mejor dicho, rozando la comisura del labio de Louis y Louis estaba rojo como un tomate “Adios” le susurró Harry “Adios Harry”.   
*  
*  
Y en la semana, como de costumbre, casi no vio a Harry, y cuando se encontraban (no es que Louis esté buscando encontrarse con Harry a propósito, claro que no) se saludaban con sonrisas y se quedaban hablando unos momentos.   
El martes se encontraron un momento en el pasillo, Harry tenía varias perchas con fundas de traje colgando de los brazos y algunas carpetas en la boca, a Louis no podía darle más ternura verlo así y Harry cuando lo vio, a pesar de que tenía una cara de concentración absoluta hace un segundo atrás, achinó los ojos y los hoyuelos se marcaron entre las carpetas “Hola Louis” supuso Louis que murmuró pero realmente no pudo descifrarlo muy bien. Y luego volvieron a verse cuando Louis estaba en maquillaje y Harry traía unos utensilios para los maquilladores y entonces tuvieron una pequeña charla que no pasó a más de un como estas y un ojalá se te pase rápido el día.   
El miércoles Louis entró a su camerino porque escuchó ruidos y tenía la esperanza de que fuese Harry, entonces entró pero solo se encontró con un Zayn hurgando en su cajón en busca de una cintita para cubrir una cortadura que le provocaron esos nuevos zapatos que debían usar para esta campaña.  
El jueves toda la agencia era euforia porque habían confirmado la fecha del próximo desfile e iban a salir todos los modelos a festejar, claro que Louis no iría, no se arriesgaría a tener ojeras mañana por la mañana, porque tenía una sesión importante.  
Y el viernes cuando estaba yendo a casa, Louis vio a Harry abrazándose con Nick Grimshaw, y si antes Louis creía que Nick debía retirarse ya del modelaje ahora estaba seguro. ¿Por qué que carajos hacía Nick Grimshaw abrazando a Harry? Es decir, no es que a Louis le molestara, solo que Harry era muy pequeño como para Nick y a cualquiera podría perturbarle eso ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Y luego de ver como se abrazaban tan cariñosamente Louis no pudo irse tan rápido, se tuvo que quedar a observar como hablaban tan divertidos y entonces Louis pasó por al lado de ellos y Harry le dijo “Adios Louis” pero Louis no se volteó, solo levantó la mano como saludo y pudo escuchar la molesta y ruidosa risa de Grimshaw hasta sus oídos.   
*  
El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Louis esperaba y realmente no tenía idea de que iba a ponerse para ver a Harry (no es que sea porque estaba nervioso por ver a Harry, es solo una crisis de moda, todos los modelos la tienen) y estuvo por llamar un par de veces a Harry y decirle que no podía ir, que estaba enfermo, porque no podía decirle que estos pantalones le hacían ver las piernas aún más gorditas o ese suéter le abultaba la panza.   
Pero terminó yendo, por supuesto que terminó yendo, estaba golpeando la puerta del departamento de Harry con un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y un abrigo considerablemente delgado como para que no lo “haga gordo” y la verdad es que se estaba congelando un poco, así que cuando Harry le abrió la puerta con una bandana en el pelo, Louis apenas se pudo detener a mirarlo y entró al apartamento temblando un poco, y fue feliz porque adentro estaba tan calentito y porque ahora si podía mirar a Harry con su bandana y ¿de verdad este chico cree que no puede ser modelo?   
“Hola Louis, ¿no estás algo desabrigado?” preguntó Harry al verlo y Louis solo rodó los ojos pero ni siquiera se sacó el abrigo “Hola Harry”   
Y esta vez Harry había hecho sushi para Louis, porque no tenía muchas calorías y Louis estaba tan entusiasmado como un niño porque nunca había comido sushi casero y de nuevo se sentaron en el sofá de Harry aunque esta vez había música tranquila de fondo. “Me gusta cómo te queda esa cosa en el pelo” le dijo tomando otro rol y Harry frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza “Oh, demonios, olvidé quitármela” y empezó a quitársela pero Louis alargó el brazo para pararlo “He dicho que me gusta” le dijo casi regañándolo y Harry solo sonrió y la dejó donde estaba.   
Louis carraspeo un poco luego de la cena y al fin se animó a hacer la pregunta “Asi que… tú y Grimshaw, ¿eh?” y Harry lo miró algo sorprendido “¿Cómo dices?” “Nick y tú… los vi abrazándose y eso, el viernes” le dijo y volvió a aclararse la garganta porque la sentía incomoda y Harry empezó a reír como un niño cosa que molestó a Louis “No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso” decía mientras reía y Louis se cruzó de brazos “¿Qué te divierte tanto?” le preguntó “Es que… Nick es como mi mejor amigo desde hace años, el me incitó a venir aquí y me consiguió trabajo en la agencia” le contó y a pesar de que ya habían terminado de comer hacía ya un buen rato, se estiró hasta la mesita y cogió un poco de salmón que Louis no había terminado, dejando de lado los palillos y usando solo los dedos para metérselo a la boca. Y Louis no podía sentirse más idiota en este momento así que solo dijo “Oh…” y Harry lo notó así que solo para incomodarlo un poquito más le preguntó “¿Es que estabas celoso?” y Louis abrió grande los ojos “Claro que no” y Harry se reía “¿Puedes parar de reírte por todo Harry?” preguntó Louis exasperado e intentando cambiar desesperadamente de tema “No, porque por ahora no me cobran, señor celos” siguió bromeando Harry “Que no tuve celos” y Harry se puso serio “Ah, qué suerte, entonces ahora te puedo confesar que Nick y yo somos amigos con derechos” y entonces la cara de Louis se transformó en un poema y los colores subían y bajaban de su cara y Harry se echó a reír de nuevo “Era broma” le dijo y Louis se puso de pie porque no le gustaba que jugaran con él y porque, quizá o no, le había molestado bastante que Harry hubiese dicho eso, Harry lo miró unos segundos sin comprender hasta que lo vió alejarse hasta la puerta y entonces se puso de pie también “Oye” le dijo alcanzándolo y acorralándolo contra la puerta. Louis respiró fuerte y se volteó hasta encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Harry y entonces movió la suya “¿Te enojaste?” Le preguntó Harry tan cerca que sentía su aliento calentito sobre su mejilla y su abdomen se tensó “No” Respondió Louis secamente “Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer” y no podía sonar más como un adolescente de 15 años “No te enojes” le pidió Harry y apoyó su frente en el pelo de Louis “Solo bromeaba, Lou, no te vayas aún” y Louis se sentía algo avergonzado porque realmente se había comportado como un niño así que solo se quedó quieto, sin decir nada, “¿Me perdonas?” susurró Harry “No deberías pedirme disculpas” le dijo y Harry alejó un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y esta vez Louis no corrió la mirada “Pero te enfadaste” “No… no estoy enfadado” le dijo e intentó sonreír y Harry no pudo evitar mover su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con timidez, y Louis se tensó, llevó sus manos al pecho de Harry y quiso empujarlo primero pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar su camiseta y atraerlo más hacia él, y entonces se besaron como Dios manda, y sus labios se movían tan bien juntos que parecían hechos a medida el uno para el otro y Harry empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior de Louis para que este diera paso a que se encuentren sus lenguas y Louis lo hizo, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron empezaron a acariciarse juntas, lentamente , y a Louis le encantaba como sabía Harry y a Harry como sabía Louis, y no se separaron hasta que los dos estuvieron sin aliento y entonces Harry se acercó al oído de Louis “Me gustas Lou, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te ví” y los ojos de Louis se humedecieron un poco, pero estaba agradecido de que Harry no pudiese verlo porque estaba concentrado dándole besitos en el hombro y en la clavícula “Tú también me gustas Harry… mucho”

Y luego hubo muchas fotos de Louis en una pared de Harry y hasta en algunas estaba él también, aunque no le gustaba sacarse fotos.


End file.
